In general, vacuum cleaners are devices that suction air containing dust by using a vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body to filter the dust within the main body.
Such a vacuum cleaner may be mainly classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is provided separately with respect to a main body and connected to the main body by using a connection tube, and an upright type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is coupled to a main body.
A vacuum cleaner disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 1038827 includes a cleaner body, a dust separation device separably mounted on the cleaner body and a dust collection device mounted independently separably with respect to the dust separation device on the cleaner body. The dust separation device includes a cyclone unit and a filter unit.
In that vacuum cleaner, since the dust collection device and the dust separation device are independently provided, and the dust separation device is constituted by the cyclone unit and the filter unit, a user has to manage each of the devices separately, and thereby inconveniences the user.
Also, since the dust collection device and the dust separation device are independently mounted, a passage for allowing the dust collection device to communicate with the dust separation device may increase in length to cause a passage loss as dust piles up in the passage.
In addition, since the filter unit is covered by a cover member disposed on the cleaner body, and a filter is covered by first and second cases constituting the filter unit, it may be difficult to be confirmed by the user as to whether the filter is blocked requiring cleaning or replacement.